<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yule Be Sorry by rutrow424</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995540">Yule Be Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutrow424/pseuds/rutrow424'>rutrow424</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutrow424/pseuds/rutrow424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your first year at Hogwarts and your first year in Europe. You grew up in Ohio in a small town. Hogwarts is beyond anything you could have dreamt, but you don't know anyone there, until you do. While waiting on Platform 9 3/4, you meet the Weasleys and the golden trio. You meet Ginny on the platform and the two of you become fast friends. Despite this being her third year at Hogwarts and the age difference between you, Ginny helps you to feel right at home in the castle and the Triwizard tournament excites you, but when the Yule Ball rolls around, who will you choose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Original Male Character/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yule Be Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight from Ohio to Europe was long to say the least. After hours of flying alone for the first time, all you want to do is sleep, but you have a train to catch.</p><p>You decide to walk to the station, having already bought all of your supplies back in the States. When you arrive at the station, you ask the worker where you could find your desired platform and she looks at you confused, instead saying, <strong>"Platform 9 is that way, dear."</strong></p><p>You need to find 9 3/4, but this is close enough. When you get there you see a boy in robes like the one in your book bag run into the column and flinch, expecting to see him crack his head open like that one time you split yours open when you were five. Except he didn't. He simply disappears into the column like magic.</p><p><em>I guess that's where I am headed then, </em>you think to yourself. It seems your obvious staring gave you away though because a red-haired lady, previously surrounded by a hoard of ginger children, approaches you. </p><p><strong>"Want us to show you how it's done,</strong> <strong>dear?" </strong>She asks you. You nod, wondering why everyone is calling you dear. <em>I guess it's a British thing, </em>you think. You follow her over to her gaggle of gingers as their father follows his son into the wall. You can't help but flinch, despite knowing that he is safely on the other side. <strong>"Ginny, why don't you explain to um... sorry I did not catch your name, dear?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Y/N Y/LN."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Right then. Ginny, show Y/N how to get onto the platform," </strong>the woman says as she goes to talk to a raven-haired boy who had just arrived. The only girl of the bunch walks toward you as a pair of older boys glances at you, one lingering longer than the other. Ginny explains how the platform works, but you don't pay much attention. You can still feel the boy's eyes on you as you speak to his sister. When Ginny walks you and your luggage to the entrance, you hold your breath. You aren't exactly sure how this all works, but you had seen the older boy do it with ease and precision. So, dragging your suitcase behind you, you run straight into the brick of the column and right through it. </p><p>The platform is like nothing you could have dreamed of. The bustle of people shocks you at first, seeing as you are not used to being around this many people at once. Ginny follows you onto the platform and tells you about her family. </p><p><strong>"We are the Weasleys. Some of this lot don't like us all that much, say were blood traitors. Don't listen to them though. They can be right rude. That there-" pointing to the trio who had just crossed over "-is my brother Ron and his friends Harry and Hermione. I'd say he fancies Hermione, but you didn't hear it from me." </strong>You both couldn't help but laugh at that. She gestures to her parents next, telling you about how her dad works at the Ministry of Magic. Ginny tells you about how he is kind of obsessed with muggles, which she promptly explains are folks without magic. All this talk of her father makes you miss your own. Right now, he is probably sound asleep, waiting for his 5am alarm to wake him up. Your mom is probably awake already, despite the ungodly hour. Ginny quickly brings you back to reality before you let the growing ache consume you too much. <strong>"Those are my twin brothers. They are 2 years older than you and Ron. Don't bother trying to tell them apart. They like to mess with our heads with the game of which is which." </strong></p><p>There he is again, staring at you. He doesn't seem you realize that you notice his glances, though. His attention is pulled away by his doppelganger before you can meet his eye. Mrs. Weasley calls out that it is time to board the train and your group files through the door. You sit with Ginny and her friend Luna, a odd but kind ravenclaw girl. The three of you laugh and talk about their families. You can't keep yourself from thinking of your sisters, especially your twin sister, Rose. She was a bit disappointed when you heard you were magical, but she encouraged you to study abroad because she knows how much you love Europe. You could never had imagined traveling across the ocean without her, especially at the age of 14. You tell the other girls that are just starting your first year, but would be placed in a mix of third and fourth year classes because your family could not afford to send you to Hogwarts when you were 11. </p><p>Ginny nods, seemingly understanding your financial situation, <strong>"I totally get it. All my brothers have to wear hand me downs, but because I am the only girl, I get new clothes. Do you have any siblings, Y/N?"</strong></p><p><strong>"Yeah, I have three sisters. My twin and I are the middle children. Rose is my parents' favorite, though,"</strong> you laugh, remembering your other half's tendency to do chores when she gets stressed out. God, you miss her so much. </p><p><strong>"Really? I would love a sister! I always wanted to be a twin too. Fred and George make it look like so much fun," </strong>Ginny responds. </p><p>Luna looks dubious, suddenly, <strong>"Wow, my imaginary friends never talk this much."</strong> You are concerned for a moment before Ginny laughs at Luna and Luna smiles widely at you. Shaking your head, you look out the window and listen to them talk until you reach your stop. </p><p>Ginny reminded you to change into your robes and helped you straighten them out once you returned to the compartment, laughing at you all the while. <em>She la</em><em>ughs so much. I wonder what her life is like, you think to yourself. </em>As you open the door to exit the train, you bump into a blond-haired boy in emerald robes. </p><p><strong>"Watch where you step! Don't you know who I am?"</strong> He snaps at you. </p><p><strong>"No, but I couldn't care less. I've got more important matters to attend to, like getting sorted. Excuse me," </strong>you retorted, pushing past him and dragging your suitcase behind you. You can hear Ginny and Luna laugh at the boy as you step off the engine. You see a stern looking woman herding students into the school and get swept up into the stream of people. You finally stop resisting and figure that you will find your way eventually, but end up lost and alone in the middle of this beautiful castle. You walk around for about twenty minutes before you start to hear voices coming from behind two grand doors. </p><p>You push the right one open and are met with stares from all of the people sitting at the four long tables. Even the adults have stopped their talking to watch you lug your bags into the huge hall.</p><p>A bearded man stands at a podium and calls out, <strong>"We seem to have a new student. What is your name, child?"</strong></p><p><strong>"Um, hi. My name is Y/N Y/LN,"</strong> your whispers magnified against your will. You guess that the man did that. You walk to the front of the hall as the stern woman from before approaches you.</p><p><strong>"Dear, step up here and sit here and sit still,"</strong> she orders you around, but you silently thank her for her lack of awkwardness. You do as she says. Chills are sent up your spine as she places a ratty old hat on your head and you nearly gasp when its starts talking. </p><p><em>Quite brave coming here all alone, little witch. Smart, caring, and ambitious, too. Where will I put you, little witch?</em> The hat thinks at you. You let out a sigh of relief when you realize only you can hear its words. It continues, <em>Where do you wish to be sorted? Hm? Quiet and resourceful, that's for certain. I know- wait! Yes, </em><strong>GRYFFINDOR!!!</strong></p><p>The voice of the sorting hat rings out for all to hear and you can barely contain your excitement as you take the seat Ginny saved for you. </p><p><strong>"I knew you were going to be in Gryffindor. Eat as much as you can, this course is disappearing soon,"</strong> Ginny says as she is already loading up a plate for you. Once you get situated, you finally get a chance to take in your surroundings. Or at least you would have had those eyes not been burning a hole into you again. Ginny's brother is sitting a little ways down the table and he is staring right at you. </p><p>Gathering all your courage, you say to him, <strong>"Take a picture, it will last longer!"</strong> Everyone around the two of you goes quiet as he stands up and walks over to you. Not exactly the reaction you were expecting, but whatever. <strong>"What's up Weasley? I'm ready for my close-up,"</strong> you tease him as Ginny can't control her laughter. At this point, everybody has lost interest and has returned to their meals. </p><p><strong>"Would if I could, but I left my camera on the train. Guess I'll just have to sit here to get a better look, then," </strong>he responds, plopping himself directly across from you. <strong>"I'm Fred by the way. That handsome devil over there is my twin George."</strong> You stifle a laugh. </p><p><strong>"Y/N, nice to meet you." </strong>You stick out your hand, but he ignores it. </p><p><strong>"Awful tall for a first year, aren't we?" </strong>He looks you over, making you feel exposed despite the heavy robes you're wearing. You prepare yourself to explain the situation for what will be the second of many times that week, but, before you get the chance, Fred says, <strong>"And American, very interesting. Ginny tells me you're the same age as Ron. You don't need to explain yourself to me if you don't want to. It's not really my business."</strong></p><p>Before you could thank him for his kindness, an older boy and girl start to usher you all back to your dorms. The head girl, of whose title Ginny informed you, calls out the password for the entrance so that all of you can hear and then sends you away to get situated. You are not rooming with Ginny, instead you are placed in the fourth year girls' dorm, where Hermione promptly introduces herself to you. </p><p><strong>"Hey, I'm Hermione Granger. This is the fourth year's dorm. You are probably looking for the first year's, right? I mean I've never seen you around, but correct me if I'm wrong," </strong>she says as you begin to unpack in the available bed. </p><p><strong>"No, um, I guess I'm in your year. I'm 14 years old. This is my first year, but this is where the head girl told me to take my things," </strong>you reply, nervous and unsure of yourself all of a sudden. You start repacking your things to ask the head girl again if this is where you are meant to be.</p><p>Another girl speaks up, <strong>"Hermione, I heard Professor McGonagall say that we had a new girl in our year. Didn't you see her get sorted?"</strong> This girl doesn't even look up from her own unpacking to rebut Hermione. She continues by saying, <strong>"Oh, I'm Parvati by the way. What's your name?"</strong></p><p><strong>"I'm Y/N," </strong>you respond, thankful for her intervention.</p><p><strong>"Sorry, Y/N. It's nice to meet you, really. I've never heard of something like this happening before. Where did you say you were from?"</strong> Hermione asks as she starts to help you unpack. You clearly brought more than you needed to, so the assistance is much appreciated. You tell your roommates about Ohio and your family. Hermione tells you about her parents and you talk about muggle stuff until Parvati announces that she is going to sleep. The two of you make your way down to the common room and continue to chat about random things until Hermione gives you a look that turns the mood serious. <strong>"Why did you wait until fourth year to come to Hogwarts?</strong><strong>"</strong> she asks you suddenly. </p><p>You knew that she would ask eventually, but you are still taken off guard by the personal question. <strong>"Well, I have three sisters and my mom doesn't have a job. My parents can barely support the six of us and flights are so expensive. When we found out I am a witch, my parents didn't know what to think. My sisters, especially my twin sister, Rose, were distraught to say the least. We really couldn't afford Hogwarts right then, so we had to save up for a couple years. It was all a big mess when I had to leave, but here I am. I was told that I will have to do a mix of third and fourth year classes to catch up, but I am a fast learner. So, um, I guess that's the whole story,"</strong> you ramble. Hermione doesn't really say anything, instead just nods and pulls you in for a hug. You embrace the weirdness of the gesture and finally start to relax in your home away from home. Maybe you do belong in this crazy, unimaginable fantasy land after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first attempt at writing in this format, so please give me some grace. I am really excited to add a new character into the series, but bear with me, not all of my facts are going to be 100% accurate. Feel free to correct me, I appreciate the help.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>